Welcome to Metropolis
by rockofmarduk
Summary: Dedicated to Osamu Tezuka and based on his works. With different powers fighting for control of the city, the fate of the world lies in the hands of Tima and her friends, and a mythical creature. Crossovers include The Vampires, Astro Boy, and others.
1. Prologue: Beginning

Title: Welcome to Metropolis  
  
Plot: Shunsaku Ban came to metropolis to solve one simple case, only to find himself involved in saving the world. As a power-struggle begins between opposing forces over a mythical creature and the power to conquer the world, the question of what it means to be human, to be alive comes into play. Dedicated Osamu Tezuka.  
  
Prologue: Beginning  
  
By: rockofmarduk  
  
The Sun.  
  
The power behind the universe. The light that saves us, guides us, lets us see the world around us. It gives us warmth in the cold, and grows food for us when nothing would grow before. The sun, a giant burning ball of fire in the starlit sky, our life, our love, her home. The universes winged goddess, our protector, and the world's most powerful creature.  
  
As the sun stands they're blazing in space a creature covered in the flames of youth rises from the ash's and begins her flight across the stars. As she makes her way towards our earth, we see her in all her glory. Long slender neck attached to a long slender body with small petite breasts. Her golden wings attached to her golden body, spread out as far as they could go, helping her glide across the heavens. Her long orange legs glide straight behind her. Rows of pink, green and yellow tail feathers flow and flap against the wind as she descends through the clouds. Her face is soft and gentle. Short black hair curling at the back of her head and ending at the tip of her beak and a red tuff of hair sitting on top of her head gave her an elegant look. But the most striking feature on her of all was her beautiful blue eyes. They glinted with a hint of adventure and mystery, as if they had a great secret to bestow to the world. Eyes that were ageless, as if they had seen the world a hundred times over.  
  
With a smile across her lips she flew down towards the earth with a trail of stardust flowing off her glowing body. Then in a flash she is gone, with only a trail of stardust floating in the sky. **  
  
On Earth...  
  
The Ministry of Science. A building made of glass and metal were the most scientific men work and play. Each man and woman that works there builds to create the next stage in human development. In the ministry's conference room a large group of men and woman sat around in three circles, each one listening to what the other had to say.  
  
At that moment a man stood before the panel, discussing his ideas and theories. The room was dark except for a large screen in the front of the room that illuminated the man in front of it. He was an old man, between the age of fifty or sixty years old. His face was covered in wrinkles, lines and warts. His nose was shaped as a witch's, and he had a mouth that was always in a grumpy frown. He was bald on the top of his head, but had two huge puffs of hair on both sides of his head. Wearing a simple, short, scientist coat that buttoned on the side of his chest he gave a look of authority and showed no fear to anyone for expressing his beliefs. Some claimed him to be a genius, others a mad man, or just really ugly, but everyone all agreed on one thing, that Dr. Frankenstein was one man that could never be silenced.  
  
On the screen behind the good doctor the image of a giant bird was stretched across the screen. It wasn't the best picture in the world but it did show the outline of an unknown bird, bathed in a glowing light, flying across space. Now that was unusual.  
  
"In conclusion," Dr. Frankenstein said as he ended his speech. "I believe that this mythical creature does exist. It has been sighted all over the world from the dawn of man to now. This picture here was taken two days ago by one of our satellites and has been studied very carefully. It has been proven to be genuine, with no tricks of the light and no other objects in the vicinity. Would someone please turn on the lights."  
  
The lights turned on and the screen behind Dr. Frankenstein went blank. "Now gentlemen. I know some of you believe me to be crazy, but I beg you to give me the benefit of a doubt, and let me construct a real scientific study on it. I know it will be worth our wild and would be a great interest to our world. Thank you for time."  
  
As Dr. Frankenstein sat down, the rest of the council began talking to one another in quiet whispers. Some were scoffing at his ridicules idea's, other's were talking about what a genius he is in his amazing discoveries, one guy was asleep, and other's weren't sure what to think.  
  
The first one to speak was the head of the ministry of science Dr. Ochanomizu. He was a short, stout man, with a bit of a heavy build. He had a large nose and was bald with two puffs of white hair on both sides of his head. Usually a bit scatterbrained and easily moved to tears, but he was a good-natured, kind man who always fought for what was right.  
  
"Now, members of the council." He began. "I know some of you think that his idea of such a supernatural creature existing is quite impossible, however, instead of being skeptics, we should continue to keep an open mind on the idea of a new life-form, and in the interest of science, we should look into the possibility and begin to try and start up a case for it." The people began whispering amongst themselves again. Dr. Ochanomizu smiled happily to himself. Dr. Frankenstein looked pleased also. By all sights and sounds it looked as if he was going to win this one.  
  
"Now if everyone's ready I think it's time we put this to a vote." Ochanomiz continued. "All those in favor..."  
  
"I OBJECT!!!"  
  
Everyone almost jumped out of their seat and all turned to the sound of the booming voice. Dr. Frankenstein frowned when he saw whom the voice belonged to.  
  
Sitting at the opposite side of the room was a little boy, but who in reality was not a little boy. He was a full-grown man trapped inside a boy's body. Dr. Sharaku Hosuke was the head of the Historical Institute, (studying ancient civilizations, and legendary creatures). He appeared to be between the age of nine or eleven years old, but in reality was almost twenty-nine. His head was completely bald and he had a strange mark on his head that looked like a third eye. Sharaku didn't like Dr Frankenstein because of his crazy theories and was always trying to find a way to humiliate him.  
  
"This man!" he continued. "Is nothing but a lunatic, a madman, and a psychopath! He doesn't deserve to be here with us. His ideas about this creature are all a figment of his depraved imagination! He has absolutely no proof that this creature even does exist, except for a crappy picture, which by the way could be about anything in the entire universe! Not to mention the fact that he is wasting our valuable time wi...!"  
  
"That's enough!" Dr. Frankenstein shouted as he jumped up out of his seat and slammed his fists on the table. "It does exist, and I have proof that it does."  
  
"Then why didn't you show this so called proof to us before dear doctor?" Sharaku cockily asked as he crossed his arms and lend back into his armchair.  
  
"Because I haven't finished testing it yet to make sure it's genuine! If you had half a brain Dr. Sharaku you'd understand what it is that I'm trying to accomplish!" Dr. Frankenstein yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Now, now everyone. Please there's no need to shout." Dr. Ochanomizu said as he tried to bring peace and order to the room. "I'm sure that if we all put this to a vote, I'm sure this will all be settled. Now all those opposed...?"  
  
A few men raised their hands. Dr. Sharaku smiled at this. Dr. Frankenstein frowned.  
  
"All those for it raise their hands...?"  
  
The rest of the panel raised their hands. Dr. Sharaku tightened his hands into fists and growled. Dr. Frankenstein smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Motion granted." Dr, Ochanomizu said smiling. "A study on this case will begin immediately. If there are no new business, the panel is dismissed until next time." **  
  
Outside the large conference room Dr. Frankenstein was making his way towards his office with a grim look on his face. Dr. Ochanomizu ran to catch up with him. "I'm sorry for the way Dr. Sharaku treated you back there, but, ah well, all's well that ends well, I suppose?"  
  
Dr. Frankenstein didn't answer him, but instead went into his laboratory/office, slamming the door behind him, and leaving a puzzled Dr. Ochanomizu outside "Was it something I said?" **  
  
Dr. Frankenstein wandered through his laboratory towards a table near the window. It had started to rain and it was now coming down in sheets, slamming themselves against the windowpane. Lighting struck across the sky lighting up the room just for a moment. The room was dark except for a strange light coming from the table, which seemed to light up the dim looking room. Dr. Frankenstein approached the table and picked up something from the box lying on it. It was a feather. A large, unusual feather that was pink and yellow. A soft glow was illuminating from it. Dr. Frankenstein looked over at his desk at all the notes and pictures he had been collecting over the years and at one picture in particular sitting on his table. It showed four figures on it but it was too dark to make out any features.  
  
"Soon my dearest ones, soon." Frankenstein said in a sad sounding voice. Approaching the table he set the feather down, back in the box and began experimenting with it. He was so indulged with his experimentation; he didn't notice a shadowy figure, slip into the room.  
  
Taking a pair of tweezers, Frankenstein tried to abstract a sample from the tail-feather, but a small flame erupted from the tail sending him stumbling back. Once it had calmed down he approached the table again. Suddenly he heard clapping behind him. Turning around he saw a figure in a dark overcoat, clapping his hands in a cocky fashion.  
  
"Well that was an interesting development." A nasty voice sneered.  
  
Dr. Frankenstein gasped. "You! What are you doing here?" he growled.  
  
The man began to make his way towards him. "I want what is rightfully mine." He stated. "Now were are the others and most importantly, were is she?"  
  
"I will never tell you were they are. You'd have to kill me first." Dr. Frankenstein stated bravely.  
  
The other man grinned evilly as he pulled out a spray type of gun and sprayed some knockout gas into Dr. Frankenstein's face. Frankenstein tried to fight back but it was all too much for him. In seconds he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
"No my good doctor," he said with a smirk. "You're worth much more to me alive not dead."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time on metropolis: We arrive in the giant city of metropolis, which is just about finished completing the Ziggurat tower. But things are not all what they appear to be on the surface. Let Dr. Yorkshire Bell be your guide to the beginning of our adventure. 


	2. Chapter 1: Of Ziggurat and Robots

Title: Welcome to Metropolis  
  
Plot: Shunsaku Ban came to metropolis to solve one simple case, only to find himself involved in saving the world. As a power-struggle begins between opposing forces over a mythical creature and the power to conquer the world, the question of what it means to be human, to be alive comes into play. Dedicated to Osamu Tezuka.  
  
Chapter 1: Of Ziggurat and Robots  
  
By: rockofmarduk  
  
Last time on metropolis: Doctor Frankenstein, a member of the ministry of science, argued about the existence of a mythical creature and wanted a study brought forth on it. Even though Dr. Sharaku argued against the idea, Dr. Ochanomizu and the rest of the panel agreed to move forward and allow a study to begin. Back in his office though, Dr. Frankenstein was confronted by an unknown person and knocked out. In the mean time the creature that everyone is talking about is making it's way to earth.... **  
  
The lights turned on as a man entered a clean and tidy office. The walls were white with an emerald design at the sides and across the walls. The carpet was a light shade of brown. A large desk stacked with papers, sat near the window with the curtains closed. Two tables covered in scientific equipment sat next to both sides of the walls.  
  
The man himself made his way to the desk, humming to himself as he went. He was an elderly man between the ages of fifty or sixty years. He had a large white beard that went over the ears and around the back of his head and covered his potbelly tummy. His head was bald and was wearing a graduation cap. A monocle was over his left eye. He wore a simple scientist coat with a high collar, which went down to his feet.  
  
Sitting down at his desk he looked over some paperwork before looking up and noticing us. " Ah, so you finally showed up. It's not nice to keep a person waiting you know. Well let me start off by introducing myself. My name is Dr. Yorkshire Bell. I'm the head of the Metropolitan scientific institute and I've got a story to tell." He said in a German accent.  
  
Walking over to his window he opened the curtains and revealed to us a world unlike any other. Everywhere you looked there were monstrous buildings made out of glass and metal. Not a blade of grass or even a tree could be seen for miles. Cars were flying past as people made their way to work. And robots were seen doing the work that most people couldn't or reused to do. All of this seemed to center around a gigantic building that was almost near completion.  
  
"Welcome to Metropolis my friends. The most highly advanced civilization in the world. At one time it was nothing more then a spec on the map, but now it has become so big it's it own nation. 'That building over there," he said motioning to the giant building behind him. "Is the nearly completed Ziggurat tower. It's supposed to commiserate the progress and the technology of metropolis but underneath that cold mound of steal is an even darker purpose that almost killed us all. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's s begin at the beginning, shall we?" **  
  
At the top of the Ziggurat tower, a room was being completed. The walls, floor, and yes even the roof were covered in a gray metal. Wires hung from the ceiling, sides of the wall, and were strung across the floor just waiting to be connected. And there siting at the back of the room was a chair. Not a regular chair though, it had the appearance of a throne. A metal throne waiting in the dim light for its king, it's leader, its master.  
  
An elevator stops in front of the door leading to the throne room. Two men stepped off and go inside. Some other men working inside stopped what they were doing and watched the other two men enter. The first man was shorter then the other man and was about thirty to forty years of age. He wore a long white lab coat of a scientist that was a little bit too big for him. He had black hair, but was bald with only a few stray hairs sticking out on the top. He also had a long pointy nose and curly goatee. His name is Dr. Ponkotz, but to his friends and fellow colleges he's simple know as Klunky. A name that he detests since he was a boy. The other man was much taller then him and was also about the same age. His nose was huge and his hair was blond, spiky at the back, with a curled sideburn over each ear. Even his blond eyebrows were curly. He somewhat resembled that of a cockatoo. Dressed in a dark red suit with a large red bow tie, he looked like a respectable businessman, or at least that's what he appeared to be.  
  
"As you can see Duke Red not all of the systems are operational yet." Klunky explained. "Were still hooking certain components into the throne as well as programming and reprogramming certain systems that have been giving us certain problems." Klunky hated it when he said certain so many times. It made him sound like he didn't know what he was doing. And he had plenty to worry about. Duke Red was the most powerful man in metropolis, maybe even the whole world. While he appeared to be nothing but an ordinary citizen, he was in fact the shadowed ruler of metropolis. Everyone in the government, including the president bowed down before him. And even though Klunky was in charge of the development of national defense weapons, he could easily lose his position with one wave of the duke's hand.  
  
"When exactly will the throne room be finished?" Duke Red asked in a deep voice.  
  
Klunky turned around and motioned two more scientists in the room to step forward. Both were the same age as Klunky, but were much taller then him. Makeru Butamo was a man with a large brown mustache and long brown hair (bald at the top), and in similar garb as Klunky and the other man. The other scientist was Parrot and looked exactly like his name. His nose was shaped like a parrot's beck and his lime green hair stood up and flopped over at the back. Makeru, Klunky, and Parrot were all experts in the inner workings of the Omotenium device, a special weapon that was going to help in their plans.  
  
"'Well!" Duke Red growled. He was tired of waiting for an answer.  
  
"In about a week sir if things go according to plan. It should at least be finished before the Ziggurats grand opening." Makeru promised in a gruff sounding voice.  
  
"That's only if Dr. Laughton delivers the final piece of the weapon, which I seriously doubt it. We should have never have trusted him with his kind of reputation." Parrot said in his snobby sounding voice.  
  
Duke Red nodded his head and turned to leave. "Just leave Dr. Laughton to me. I'll take care of him; you just make sure that everything is working before the celebration. Or else." The three scientists nodded their heads and went straight back to work. **  
  
As Duke Red was leaving the throne room, another man dressed this time in a military uniform came running into the room. General Whisky was the commander of the metropolitan army and seemed to be a good friend of his. He got down on one knee and bowed his head in front of the Duke as if he was royalty. He had light brown hair with curly sideburns and his large general hat covered his bald spot. He also wore a pair of glasses that gave him a sophisticated look.  
  
"Yes Whisky what is it?"  
  
"Sir, were having another rebel robot attack." He said a little out of breath. "This one worse than before. And this time their leader is also in the battle. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Duke Red smirked and let out a small chuckle. Whisky looked at him confused. "Don't worry yourself about it General Whisky. The situation is well taken care of. Rock and the rest of my Marduk's can handle it. You are dismissed."  
  
As he left, Whisky couldn't stop himself from muttering things under his breath. He didn't like the idea of a mere child handling this situation. But he would do nothing to disobey the duke's orders.  
  
"Is anything the matter Sir?"  
  
Duke Red turned around to find Makeru and Parrot standing in the throne rooms doorway.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that were having a little robot problem outside. But Rock's gone to take care of it."  
  
As Duke Red left Makeru whispered softly to Parrot, "For the Duke's sake, nothing had better happen to Rock. We made a promise and I intend to keep it." Parrot nodded in agreement. **  
  
Boom!  
  
Another explosion sounded as people ran for their lives. Smoke billowed out of buildings and overturned cars. Flames burst forward sending deaber into the air. And from out of the cloud of smoke came a group of heavily armed robots of all different sizes and shapes. Everywhere they went they destroyed property and began attacking people, which was against their programming. All of this was seen under the watchful eye of a mysterious cloaked figure standing on a rooftop.  
  
Boom!  
  
There was another big bang, but this one was not an explosion. It was the sound of a gun going off. One of the robot's chests exploded and it crashed down onto the street, a large puddle of oil spilled out of the robot and onto the concert ground, almost like blood. All the other robots turned around to see who had shot down their fallen comrade.  
  
Standing there with his gun raised was a young man, a teenager, about seventeen years of age. He had dark brown hair that was dancing about in the wind. A pair of black chunky eighty's like shades covered his eyes. He wore a red turtleneck sweater, black suspenders, gloves and pants, and gray boots. A black armband was around his right arm with a dragon designed on it. This was the Rock of Marduk.  
  
"Alright guys. Shoot them all down now!" he shouted. A hail of gunfire erupted as shoots were fired from all directions at the robots. Not knowing were the shots were coming from the robots ran about in circles, each one getting hit and taken down. When the dust settled every single robot was on the ground in a mangled heap of wires and metal.  
  
A group of men dressed in similar outfits like Rock's but different came out from their hiding places. Each one was wear a dark blue turtleneck sweater, brown suspenders and gloves, green pants, and brown boots. None of them wore sunglasses but they did wear red caps on their heads.  
  
"Way to go Rock!" One Marduk shouted as he approached their captain. "You nailed them!"  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Rock asked as he put his gun back into his holster. "Now clean up this mess and get these pieces of junk out of here and to the dump were they belong." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" they said and went straight to work. Large tank like cars were brought in and opened up at the back. The destroyed robots were picked up by the Marduk's and were tossed in the back like they were nothing but garbage.  
  
As Rock prepared to leave and report back to headquarters he heard some commotion behide him.  
  
"Rock sir look up!" a Marduk shouted. "There's another robot up on the roof of the building up there."  
  
Rock turned around and looked up. There was another robot, but it was different then all the others. It was cover in a red cloak that went down to its feet and was blowing back against the wind. The hood of the cape covered its head and it was hard to make out its face from so far away. A strange pointy object was sticking out of its head. And its eyes were on Rock, and only Rock. Suddenly the robot jumped from the rooftop and made its way towards the Zone-1 gate.  
  
"Sir what exactly should we do?" a Marduk asked.  
  
Rock pulled his gun out of its holster and reloaded it. "Continue disposing of this trash heap and stay on the surface. I'm going to handle this one." With that said he took off after the robot down into the bowels of Zone-1. **  
  
Zone-1 was a very colorful, but dirty place to be. Only the non-working citizens of Metropolis lived and if lucky worked here. Rock preferred this place to the upper city because of its dangers. But now was not the time to be site seeing. He had a robot to hunt down. Rock ran down a dark alley with his gun held tightly in his hand. The light in this alley was very dim and hard to see. Rock couldn't tell if the shadows moving across the walls were either the robot or his mind playing tricks on him. As Rock turned a corner a dark shape jumped out in front of him and knocked him off balance. Rock crashed and tumbled down an old staircase right down to the bottom. Stumbling to his feet Rock managed to regain his balance and held the gun close to his chest. He was now covered in dirt and was sore from the fall he just had. Luckily nothing appeared to be broken. Peeking around the corner he tried to locate the robot again. He was pretty sure it was the robot that sent him flying down that staircase but it was so dark he couldn't tell. It was even darker in the staircase and the only light he could see seem to be coming from around the bend. Turning the corner he saw that the light was coming from a small hole in the ceiling. There were no doors and no way to get out of the small room he was in except the way he came in. Just as Rock was about to give up the chase, when the robot jumped down from the ceiling were it had been hiding. It took Rock completely by surprise and once again knocked him off his feet. Rock landed on the ground with a thud, knocking both his sunglasses off and his gun from out of his hand. Siting up on his hands and knees, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, Rock felt a sharp blade being pressed against his neck and pushing against his chin, forced him to look up. The robot came out of the shadows and into the light.  
  
The robot that stood in front of him was unlike any he had seen before. The robots red cape had two bouncy sleeves that ended just above the elbow. The robot's turtleneck shirt underneath had the number fourteen on the front and its shirtsleeves covered the rest of its arms. It also wore a pair of black pants; gray boots and had a brown sword holder by its right hip. The sword in question was what was being held against Rock's chin. Its head was still covered by the hood but its face was easier to see. Its face was an orange- red with black spots covering it. Its mouth was nothing but a round hole, its nose a piece of metal that was attached to the metal-like eye mask. A pointy spike stuck out of its head and through the hood. The robot looked at him with cold eyes, the same cold eyes that had been staring at Rock before. It seemed to be questioning whether or not to finish Rock off. Rock gave him a cold glance back, never faulting or showing fear.  
  
The robot made its decision and put his sword back into its holder. He turned to leave but turn back to Rock and spoke. "It was nice doing battle with you. Until the next time." With that he jumped back into the shadows and disappeared. Rock stared after him confused, then angry. Grabbing his sunglasses and gun he stomped back up the dark stairs.  
  
Arriving back in the ally way, Rock then heard voices calling to him."Rock, Rock! Are you ok?" Rock turned around and found two of his Marduk's running towards him.  
  
"I though I told you to stay in the top zone." Rock growled.  
  
"I know sir but we wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
"Sir did you know that your bleeding?"  
  
Rock finally felt the pain where the robot had punched him and touched the side of his face. He could feel the warm blood on his lip.  
  
"Sir what happened to the robot you were chasing. Did you catch it?"  
  
"Just forget about it!" Rock shouted. The two Marduks immediately shut up. Rock sighed and spoke in a quieter tone of voice. "Come on lets get out of here." **  
  
In a dark room a man sat in a large office chair watching Rock and his comrades on a giant screen. Smaller screens were all around him, each showing different scenes on different zones. One showed the giant tower the Ziggurat, another showed the destroyed robots being carried away and dumped and one more showed that robot disappearing into the lower zones.  
  
"My, my that was an interesting show. Bravo." The man cheered sarcastically. "So dramatic, it made me feel a little sick. The boy could have least put up a bit of a fight."  
  
"Maybe next time we should get involved. Make the fight a little more interesting." A voice spoke from the darkness.  
  
The man chuckled at the comment. "Maybe next time my friend. But for now we have to get down to bigger business. For when the time comes Metropolis won't know what hit them."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time on metropolis: A group dedicated to protecting the lives of robots begins to make trouble for the Marduks and for Rock. Could this be the start of a revolution?  
  
Comments from the author: Some of the characters in this fic are from some of Tezuka's works. He was well known for taking characters from one fic and makes them completely different in another one. Almost like they were real actors and I'm trying to do the same thing he did. You can view the characters on Tezuka Osamu @ World and learn more about them. 


	3. Chapter 2: Marduk VS Vampire

Title: Welcome to Metropolis  
  
Plot: Shunsaku Ban came to metropolis to solve one simple case, only to find himself involved in saving the world. As a power-struggle begins between opposing forces over a mythical creature and the power to conquer the world, the question of what it means to be human, to be alive comes into play. Dedicated to Osamu Tezuka.  
  
Chapter 2: Marduk VS Vampire  
  
By: rockofmarduk  
  
Last time on metropolis: Dr. Yorkshire Bell introduced us to metropolis and it's main characters. And while the all powerful Duke Red was exploring his Ziggurat, Rock of the marduks, was busy chasing down a terrorist robot and almost getting himself killed in the process. And an unknown individual watched all of this. I wonder who he is? **  
  
The Marduk headquarters looked almost like a museum, with four large pillars in front. An all white building with a large Red banner hanging from the roof. On the front of the banner was a large design in the shape of a dragon rearing up on its hind legs. As marduks walked in and out of the large building no one seemed to notice two men standing on a swing- stage washing the many, many windows. The tall, skinny man was called Tick (Lamune) and the short, fat one was called Tuck (Kalpis). Both were zone-1 workers but had managed to get jobs up on the top zone. How we may never know? Neither one of them were very bright. But put them together and they would always find a way out of a tough situation. (Most of the time). This was the third job they had this week and both were hoping to keep it longer. Before the robots came to take it away that is.  
  
"Will you watch it with that thing!"  
  
"Watch it with what thing?" Tick asked a little confused. Looking over at his partner and friend he was surprised to find Tuck all wet and steaming mad. Spiting out water from his mouth he shouted, "What the heck do you think you're doing you numskull?"  
  
"What! What did I do?"  
  
"You hit me with that mop you dork." Tick looked at the mop he had been using to wash the windows in his hands. "Oh. Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
Tuck looked like he was about to blow his top. "Why don't you use a rag like I do?" he asked showing him the rag in his hand. Tick just shrugged and continued mopping the windows. "It takes too much time."  
  
"Then use a squeegee."  
  
"We don't have a squeegee."  
  
"Well why the hell not?"  
  
"To expensive and we don't have the money to buy one. And anyway, were we going to buy a squeegee around here. Most squeegee's are built into robots who do this kind of work."  
  
Tuck through his hands up in the air in defeat and started getting back to work. As he began washing his side of the window he noticed Rock heading towards the front door a little bruised and battered. "Hey isn't that Rock down there?"  
  
"Really, where?" Tick asked as he swung around to look. Unfortunately for Tuck, Tick still had his mop in his hand and when he turned around Tuck found himself eating Tick's mop. "Ah there he is. There's a rumor going around that after that robot terrorist attack, Rock took off after one of the survivors and almost got himself killed. Luckily both Rock and that robot got away scot-free. You know they really shouldn't give a job like that to a kid his age. The kid is just asking for trouble. They should give the job to someone more qualified, like us. Don't you agree with me Tuck? Tuck?" Tick turned around wondering why Tuck wasn't answering him and saw his mop in an angry Tuck's mouth. "Uh, oh." **  
  
As Rock entered the Marduk headquarters he thought he heard a crash and two people shouting at each other. Turning around he saw nothing and continued towards his office to get washed up. Taking off his shades he noticed a few Marduk's staring at him, but quickly turned away when he looked in their direction. They all knew when Rock was pissed off about something and they also knew not to get in his way, or else. Rock sighed as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "How could I let that robot get away?" Rock thought to himself angrily. He gritted his teeth as he remembered that thing actually taking him down and then leaving him. Acting as if he was nothing but garbage. " I hope father ever finds out about this..." Rock stopped in his tracks when he saw his "father" making his way towards the front door. "Oh crap."  
  
Duke Red dressed in a warm coat and followed by his two bodyguards stopped right in front of Rock. "Ah Rock I'm glad to see you back here." He said in a cool voice.  
  
Rock stood up straight and at attention. "Good morning sir." Rock said remembering not to call him father when at work. "What exactly are you doing here? Are there any problems that you wish me to handle?"  
  
"No, no, I'm just here looking over my investment and making sure that all my money is being used wisely. I have nothing that concerns you today Rock. You're dismissed." Rock nodded and both himself and Duke Red started to leave in opposite directions.  
  
"Oh and Rock."  
  
Rock stopped in his track's and turned around. "I'd like a full report on the robot incident from this morning by tonight." With out turning around the Duke smirked. "I also suggest that you get those bruises looked at. That robot you fought gave you quite a beating." Rock watched in shock as Duke Red left, his two bodyguards smirking at Rock as they followed him. "How did he know?" Rock wondered out-loud.  
  
"That's quite easy because I told him, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Rock flinched not when he heard that voice, but at the laugh. It sounded like a witch's laugh mixed in with screeching tires. It was that bad and he knew only one person who had that kind of laugh. Turning around he saw Polar, head of the Marduk Execution Force. They were considered the last line of defense and were only called in when the robot problem got too much out of the normal Marduk's hands. The group mostly consisted of sharpshooters and bomb makers who were trained to handle situations like the ones they had back in the war. That was something that Rock didn't want to think about right now.  
  
Rock glared at Polar and gave him a look over. He sure didn't dress like a Marduk. He wore a white uniform with golden shoulder pads that made him look like a general of an army with black boots on. A white general's hat with an "M" on the front sat perfectly on his head. (The "M" stands for both Marduk and Metropolis). With a gun at his side and a white cape over his shoulders, with red lining, he looked more like he was going to a party then on patrol with the rest of his men. Rock then noticed Polar's cape ruffle a bit. A man with a big mustache and hair falling over his eyes popped up from behind Polar's cape. The man's name was Whiskers and although he was a man of few words, (if any), he was Polar's own personal bodyguard and loyal friend. Quite possibly the only person Polar ever trusted.  
  
Rock glanced back at Polar's smirking face. "Is they're something that you want Polar?" Rock asked in a cold voice.  
  
Polar grinned evilly as he pushed some of his sandy blond hair out of his eyes. "I just thought I'd tell you that my men have been complaining that your men have been harassing them and I'd like it to stop." "Gee, that's funny, my men said exactly the same thing except that it was your men who was bothering them. It came very close to ending up in a fight."  
  
Polar just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter who started it, the point is I'd hate for a fight to begin between our two groups. It would be so tragic if an innocent got in the way. That would give "your" Marduk's a bad name", he chuckled in his witch like laugh.  
  
"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Rock growled as he took a step towards Polar. Whiskers, true to form, jumped in front of Polar to protect him. Unfortunately Whiskers was a very short man and the green uniform that he had, (similar to Polar's), was a size or two too big for him. His shoes easily got caught in his pant leg and he fell flat on his face. Rock had a hard time not laughing at the sight of Whiskers sprawled out on the floor. Polar groaned at the sight of his bodyguard's clumsiness.  
  
"No Rocky boy, that was not a threat." Polar continued. "That was a fact. I wouldn't want to disgrace Duke Red's good name now would I? And neither would you."  
  
Rock, now angry at Polar started to walk away but then stopped. "Polar why did you tell Duke Red about what happened today?"  
  
Polar's grin turned even meaner. "I believe it's my duty to tell your father about anything that I deem to be important. Oh that's right I forgot. Duke Red's not your real father. Your just some bastards child that he found and raised." Polar said sarcastically. "I'll see you later Rocky boy."  
  
Rock, not answering continued on his way. He hated it when Polar called him Rocky boy. Whiskers by now was back on his feet. Polar glared at him. "You're so humiliating some times!" he snapped as he left with Whiskers trailing right behind him. **  
  
Later that day...  
  
Four Marduk's stood in an alleyway watching the street in front of them. A rouge robot had been sited near their area that was supposed to stay in zone-1. These Marduk's were rumor to be the best (besides Rock), and were said to be Rock's closest friends.  
  
"Does anybody see it yet?" The youngest of this Marduk group asked. Mirum was a nineteen-year-old man with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. He looked somewhat like Rock. He was quite, kind, and usually went out with Rock on his assignments.  
  
"No dame it! God this is so boring." The next oldest was Darrel, a hotheaded young man with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. Usually losing his temper at the littlest thing; he seemed to dislike Rock for some odd reason.  
  
"Calm down you guys." The next one was Gregory; a man of few words with blond hair, but strangely enough a brown mustache. Well known for being the strong silent type, he always broke up any fighting that started between Marduk's.  
  
"Shut up you guys. I think it's coming." And the oldest of all the Marduk's under Rock's command was Hudson. He had dark brown hair (that matched his bread and mustache), and piercing blue eyes. He was the best sharpshooter of all the high-ranking Marduk's. So it was surprising that Rock didn't choice him to be his second in command.  
  
Finally the zone-1 robot appeared and started heading down the street. The robot was armed with only a metal pipe as a weapon. The Marduk's waited until the robot had walked passed them before stepping out of their hiding places to start shooting. Smoke pored out of the barrels of their guns as the bullets flew out. All of them hitting both the robot in the chest and destroying its hand. The robot even though badly wounded still managed to stay on its feet. But before the Marduk's could finish off the robot, a strange bight green light shot from out of no were and hit it in the head. This shut down the robot completely. Without any more damage to it, it collapsed to the ground. The Marduk's stood there in shock.  
  
"Shit what the hell was that?" Hudson shouted.  
  
"There's no reason to shout Marduk boy. All you have to do is ask politely." A cocky female voice spoke.  
  
The Marduk's watched as three people came out from another alley. The first two men knelt over the robot and began checking it over. One had the face shaped like an eagle and had blond hair. The other had a face shaped like a snake and had black hair. As both took care of the robot, the third person walked out and stood in front of the Marduk's. It was a woman about eighteen to twenty years of age. She had short red hair that was spiked out at the sides and large green eyes. All three of them wore uniforms that looked like the Marduk uniform except for a few differences. The turtleneck that the girl was wearing was colored plum while the men's were colored a golden nugget color. They also wore armbands but on there left arms. A wolfs head was their symbol.  
  
The Marduk's all frowned when they saw her. "Well if it isn't Ruriko Iwaneyama, queen of the Vampires." Darrel said with a growl. The vampire group was well known in Metropolis by now. They appeared only a year ago and were causing uproar among the Marduk community. They were dedicated to protecting the lives of robots by stopping them from being destroyed by the Marduk's. And Ruriko was the second in command of the vampires, vicious, intelligent, and drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Well hello boys. Something I can do for yea?" she asked in a sexy kind of voice.  
  
"Yea what on earth was that beam of light we just saw fry that robot?" Mirum asked.  
  
Ruriko smiled. "That light you saw was a new type of robot stun gun. We call it the Crescent moon gun. With the gun, all of a robots internal and outer circuitry is shut down without damage to either the robot or any civilians around it. We save the robot and save the tax payers money to fix the damage that you guys cause."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Darrel shouted at Ruriko. "Robots are our enemy's. They're a danger to mankind! They should all be destroyed, not saved and fixed for later use!"  
  
"I'm afraid I must disagree with you gentlemen." A voice spoke up. Everyone turned and saw a young man with silver and black streaked hair standing on the sidewalk. Toppei Tachibana was the leader of the vampires and the complete opposite of Ruriko. He was kind, gentle and quite handsome. He had bright blue eyes and wore a blue turtleneck as his symbol as leader.  
  
As Toppei made his way over to the two groups an ambulance appeared. The vampires began loading the unconscious robot into the back.  
  
"Why are you helping that thing?" Gregory asked angrily.  
  
Toppei brushed back the tuff of hair on his head before specking. "To you guys it's a thing. Nothing but a piece of metal used to work only for humans. But to our boss, and us it's more than that. It's a living creature that deserves rights and protection like the rest of us. I wish that I could say the same thing about your precious leader Rock though. He's the most heartless creature in the entire world. He doesn't deserve any protection at all."  
  
"Why you little bastard! How dare you insult our captain." Mirum bald his hands into fists ready to fight. Even Darrel and Gregory were ready to beat Toppei to a pulp. Hudson however grabbed Mirum by the shoulder and held him back.  
  
"Why are you stopping me?" Mirum asked confused.  
  
"Rock's here you idiot." Hudson whispered in his ear.  
  
Mirum gasped when he finally noticed Rock standing on the street with a couple of other Marduk's. Rock had cleaned himself off and had deciding to join in the hunt for the rogue robot. As well as talk to the others about the conversation he had with Polar.  
  
"Oh hello sir. How long have you been here?" Mirum sweated nervously.  
  
"Long enough." Rock answered. He then turned to Toppei. "I must apologize for my men's outbursts like that. Sometimes they don't know when to keep their big mouths shut." He said coldly.  
  
Toppei chuckled and tried to remain cheerful. "No apologies necessary. Just let us get back to our work and we'll speck no more about it." Toppei found he out he had a hard time concentrating on his work with old Rock-face walking around.  
  
Ruriko suddenly stepped in front of Rock and casually made her way towards him. "Or maybe "we" can talk more about it some place else?" She said when her face was just inches from Rocks. "Some place quiet and alone." She continued as she began stroking Rock's cheek with her hand. Rock found himself beginning to blush.  
  
"I... well...I." Rock was at a loss for words. But what Ruriko did next shocked everybody. Grabbing Rock forcefully by the chin she swept him into a passionate kiss. Everyone's mouths just about hit the ground. Rock gasped when he felt her slip him the tongue.  
  
As the scene in front of them transfixed everyone else, Toppei was busy listening to one of his men conveying a message to him. "Hey Ruriko!" He called out. "We've got to go. Another rogue robot has been seen wandering around one of the malls downtown. If we hurry we can get to it before the Marduk's do."  
  
Releasing Rock from their kiss she smiled at him wickedly. "I hope to be seeing you later Rock." She purred, licking the tip of his nose with her tongue. After letting Rock go she returned to Toppei's side and left. Rock stood there in shock for a moment before turning back to his men. The ambulance had already left leaving them in the middle of the street alone.  
  
"Sir are you alright?" Hudson asked still a little shocked himself.  
  
"Ah yea. I'm fine." Rock said. Finally knocking himself out of his shock he remembered why he had been looking for them in the first place. "Oh yea. There's something I need to talk to you guys about." **  
  
As soon as Toppei, Ruriko, and the rest of the vampires arrived at the mall, they split into groups to look for the robot. As Toppei and Ruriko were riding up the elevator, Ruriko noticed Toppei staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Why did you kiss him?"  
  
"You mean Rock? Oh, I don't know? I guess I was just in the mood for some sweet flesh against mine." She growled, licking her wet lips. "I wonder if I should invite myself over to Rock's place tonight? But in a more furrier form." Toppei then noticed that her eyes had changed into that of wolves' eyes and fangs had sprouted from her mouth.  
  
"Don't even think about Ruriko." Toppei warned her.  
  
Ruriko's mouth and eyes turned back to normal. "Oh stop worrying yourself. I really wasn't going to do it. It was just an idea."  
  
"I have to worry Ruriko. Until my father and mother come back, I'm in charge of our people. Think about what would happen if we were discovered. We'd be hunted down like... like."  
  
"Animals?" Ruriko finished for him. "Don't worry Toppei. I won't do anything to jeopardize our people's safety. Even for a night with Rock." She whispered under her breath.  
  
The elevator final stopped on their floor and Ruriko got off. Toppei followed her frowning. "Just remember Ruriko, the fate of our kind rests in our hands." **  
  
Next time on metropolis: A battle between the Marduk's and the execution force seems determined to begin, when they bump into each other at a local bar. And a Dr. Laughton and his assistant Mitchy pay a visit to Duke Red. Who are they? **  
  
Writers comment: Toppei and Ruriko are from the manga The Vampires and belong to Osamu Tezuka. So do Tick and Tuck. But Polar and Whiskers are characters that I created and own. And the four Marduk's in my story are also in the movie but they were never given names. So I named them. Just clearing up a few things for you. 


	4. Chapter 3: Fistfights

Welcome to Metropolis  
  
Plot: Shunsaku Ban came to metropolis to solve one simple case, only to find himself involved in saving the world. As a power-struggle begins between opposing forces over a mythical creature and the power to conquer the world, the question of what it means to be human, to be alive comes into play. Dedicated to Osamu Tezuka.  
  
Chapter 3: Fistfights  
  
By: rockofmarduk  
  
Last time on metropolis: Upon arriving back at Marduk headquarters, Rock met up with Duke Red and Polar (head of the Marduk execution force). Of coarse either one was pleased with Rock's tangle with that robot. Things got even worse when Rock and some of his Marduk's met up with the Vampires, a group bent on stopping the Marduk's from destroying the robots they have sworn to protect. Boy things are just getting crazier here in metropolis. **  
  
As the day was slowly turning to dusk, two figures made their way towards the Ziggurat. One was an old man with a large white mustache and balding white hair. He looked to be about fifty or sixty and had a metallic monocle planted in his right eye. The other was a boy of sixteen, wearing a floppy hat and baggy clothes that didn't properly fit him.  
  
"Mitchy please keep up. We can't keep Duke Red waiting." The old man grumbled as he watched the boy play hopscotch with himself.  
  
"But Grandpa Laughton, why do we have to see that man again? He's kind-of scary." Mitchy's dark blue eyes looked at his protector for answers.  
  
Dr. Charles Laughton fumbled with his hat in his hands and chewed on his thumb. An old habit that he hadn't quite grown out of yet. "Because Mitchy for me to bring your little Tima into his world we need Duke Red's money and technology. Without it she cannot be born."  
  
"Tima." Mitchy repeated quietly as his mind went back to the person resting in its tub.  
  
"And please remember not to call me grandpa in-front of Duke Red. It's safer for both of us if you don't." Dr Laughton started to continue but was stopped when hey both heard a strange cry.  
  
Turning the corner they saw a young girl sprawled out in the middle of the street. She had tripped and fallen, knocking over her box of flowers that she had been carrying. That was the bad news. The real bad news was one of the Marduk tanks were heading straight for her. The drivers had no idea she was even lying on the road. Mitchy became a blur as he ran across the road towards the fallen girl.  
  
"Mitchy wait come back!" Laughton called to him but he was too far away to hear him.  
  
Just as the girl was about to be squashed by the tank, Mitchy jumped in front of it and using his back and hands tried to stop the tank. Mitchy's feet dug into the pavement as he pressed the rest of his body against the tank. Finally the tank slowed and stopped, just inches from where the girl sat. Mitchy collapsed to his knees and let out a sigh of relief. So did Laughton.  
  
"Hey kid are you all right?" The Marduk driving the tank said as he stuck his head out of the window of the tank. He was shocked to see that the fender on the tank was bent inwards were Mitchy had been leaning on it. "Holy shit. Hey kid how the hell did you do that?"  
  
That Marduk wasn't the only one asking that question. A crowd of people who had seen the rescue had started to form a circle around Mitchy asking lots of questions.  
  
"That was amazing. Was it some sort of trick?" One man asked.  
  
"Oh what a little cutie you are. I wish I had such a brave boy like you for a son." A group of women exclaimed.  
  
A man pushed his way through the crowd and literally pushed a pencil and a pad of paper in Mitchy's face. "Hey kid, I'm from the Metropolitan Times newspaper. Tell me, how does it feel now to be a hero. And how did you manage to stop a tank?"  
  
"Yea that's what we would like to know too." A couple of Marduk's that had been standing on the other side of the road when it happened looked at Mitchy with suspicion. This was beginning to make Mitchy nervous. He had never had to answer so many questions without Laughton by his side.  
  
Before Mitchy could say anything a hand grabbed onto his and pulled him through the sea of people and behind one of the buildings. Mitchy looked at his rescuer and was surprised to find it was the girl that he himself had just rescued. She had reddish brown hair that was covered at the side by a red hat. She wore a torn white blouse and a short black dress that had seen better days and a white bow at the back. And hanging off her shoulders in front of her was the box of flowers she had dropped on the street. It was full of the prettiest flowers Mitchy had ever seen.  
  
"Hello, my name is Emmy. I thought you could use a little help back there. And I just wanted to thank you for saving me. I don't know how you did it? But thank you."  
  
"Um, our welcome." Mitchy said as his cheeks turned bright red. Emmy giggled.  
  
"Your cute when you blush." She said as she reached into her box of flowers and produced a single white rose. "Here you can have this. No charge."  
  
"Gee thank you." Mitchy sniffed the flower but stopped when he heard Laughton's voice calling for him. "I've got to go. My Grandfather's calling for me. See yea."  
  
As Mitchy turned and left, Emmy remembered something. "Hey I don't know what your name is." She called out. But Mitchy was already gone. ** Later inside one of the Ziggurats living rooms...  
  
Dr. Laughton paced back and forth inside the small room waiting for Duke Red. Mitchy sat on one of the sofa's examining the rose he held in this hand.  
  
"Mitchy, now many times have I told you not to go running off on your own?" Dr. Laughton tried not to shout out too loud.  
  
Mitchy thought about it for a moment. "Twenty times I think Grandpa." Mitchy said with a smile.  
  
Laughton sighed and started chewing on his thumb again. Glancing up he noticed a picture hanging over the fireplace of a beautiful woman about twenty years old. Laughton stared at the picture with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Hmm. Strange. She looks exactly like... But that can't be. She's too old to be my girl?"  
  
Dr. Laughton then heard the living room door open and Duke Red walked in. And boy, he did not look happy. Mitchy scrunched up his nose at Duke Red. He still thought that man with the huge nose was weird.  
  
Duke Red glared down at Mitchy. "What is he doing here?" He said in a booming voice.  
  
"Please Duke Red sir." Dr. Laughton stammered. "He's my assistant. He helps me when I need him."  
  
"Well he will be of no help to you right now. And I don't want him to hear this conversation! Make him leave. Now!"  
  
Laughton sighed. "Very well. Mitchy go outside the room and wait for me there. And don't wander off ok?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Laughton." Mitchy replied with a small bow. This time he remembered not to call Dr. Laughton Grandpa.  
  
After Mitchy left and the doors were closed, Duke Red returned to glaring at the short Doctor. "Alright Laughton. I'm through with waiting. Where is she?"  
  
"Now, now sir. You must be patient. Rome wasn't built in a day you know." Laughton thought for a moment. "But then again either was metropolis I suppose." Laughton chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Laughton stopped laughing when he saw Duke Red wasn't laughing. Red jammed his nose into Laughton's face and jabbed him in the chest with his finger. "I am not in a joking mood Laughton. And let us not forget that you have a police warrant for your arrest hanging over your head. Now when will she be ready?"  
  
"Umm... possibly by the opening of the Ziggurat celebration sir. But I'm not sure..." **  
  
As the two continued talking, Mitchy stood in the hallway outside, staring at a picture. He knew that he had only been here a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Mitchy was getting bored, so he decided to explore the Ziggurat. Laughton would understand if he knew how boring it was just standing here. Mitchy quickly turned around to go and smacked right into Rock coming the other way. Both landed on the floor in a heap. Mitchy sat up and discovered that he was sitting on Rock. Rock also sat up, but only partly since Mitchy was on top of him. Rock's glasses were slanted to the side, showing his one shocked eye but still covering the other. Mitchy saw this and started to giggle.  
  
"Your funny mister." He giggled.  
  
The two quickly got up and brushed themselves off. Rock adjusted his glasses and glared at the boy. "Ok kid. Just who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
"My names Mitchy and I came here with Dr. Laughton to talk to Duke Red" Mitchy croaked his head to the side as he looked Rock over "Who are you?"  
  
Rock was a little taken back by the boy's innocent appearance and manner. He was also suspicious about the name Laughton. He knew he had heard that name somewhere before. Rock put that thought aside and smiled at the boy. "My names Rock. Nice to meet you Mitchy."  
  
Before either one could say anything else, the living room's doors opened and Duke Red and Laughton stepped out.  
  
"I'll be seeing you in about a couple of weeks shan't I?" Duke Red asked Laughton.  
  
Dr. Laughton nodded his head and motioned for Mitchy to follow him. Mitchy waved goodbye to Rock and followed Laughton towards the door leading out. Rock watched as they left. Not only was he sure that he had heard the name Laughton before, but also recognized his face.  
  
"Rock come in here. We need to talk." Duke Red spoke from the doorway to the living room.  
  
Rock followed Duke Red in and took a comfy seat on the couch opposite of Duke Red.  
  
"So Rock, what's this about your Marduk's picking fights with the execution force?" **  
  
"I don't believe this!" Darrel growled as he slammed his fist onto the table. "How dare that bastard say that we started harassing his men."  
  
Darrel, Hudson, Mirum and Gregory were all sitting around the table trying to relax at their favorite bar, the Metropolitan Bar. It wasn't working. After what Rock had told them about his conversation with Polar they were all still pretty steamed.  
  
"The next time I see Polar... Boom! Right in the kisser." Darrel demonstrated by slamming his fist into his hand.  
  
"Now hold on there. Remember what Rock said? As long as we steer clear of Polar and the rest of the execution force then we shouldn't have any more problems. Ok?" Mirum said hoping to calm the anger about ready to boil over in Darrel.  
  
"Mirum's right." Hudson spoke between sips of his beer. "As long as we don't pick a fight with them no one with get hurt."  
  
Darrel growled.  
  
Gregory looked up from his beer. "We don't hurt them and they don't hurt us. That sounds reasonable." He said and went back to drinking.  
  
Darrel growled even more. "I don't believe you guys. Here these bastards are spreading lies about us and all you have to say is leave them alone? Are you guys pussy wiped or something? Hey are you even listening to me?" Darrel snapped and glared at Gregory who's attention seemed drawn someplace else.  
  
"Heads up guys." Gregory muttered under his breath.  
  
Everyone turned around and were shocked to see the higher ranking members of the execution force walking into their bar. The first one to walk in was Darien. He was twenty-four with orange hair that fell over his face and a lopsided grin. He was considered the second in command of the group and had a hatred for Rock just like Polar. Mirum hated him the most. The next was Arnold, a curly brown hared man with bangs at the front. He was the muscle of the group. San was the next one. He had purple hair that was flopped to one side of his face and was their best marksman. The last was Donald. He too had purple hair but it was a lighter shade and he was their technical adviser who showed them exactly how to destroy certain robots. All of them were about the same age and all of them were bad to the bone.  
  
"Well speak of the devil." Hudson sighed at the site of them.  
  
Darrel started to get up to face them, but Mirum held him back. "No. Remember what Rock said. No fighting! Let's not disappoint him."  
  
Darrel muttered to himself "dam Rock" and sat back down to finish his beer. By now the execution force had noticed them and was heading straight for them.  
  
"Now remember guys keep your cool. Ignore them and they'll just go away." Mirum quietly reminded the others.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't are favorite group of losers." Darien taunted them as he lend over and placed a hand on Mirum's shoulder. Mirum didn't move a mussel. "Listen, there's a rumor going around that the Vampires beat you guys to the punch today and saved another robot. This isn't true is it?"  
  
No one said anything. "I thought so." Darien snickered. The rest of the execution force began taunting them as well.  
  
"Ahh. What happened? Did the little baby's get scared and wet themselves?" San laughed.  
  
"Yea did you go to the Vampires crying about how the little robots hurt you?" Arnold stepped in.  
  
"You guys are pathetic. Why don't you leave the really robot patrol's to us?" Donald spat at them.  
  
Even though they were on the verge of blowing their tops, none of the Marduk's said a word and kept their cool. But old Darien knew exactly what buttons to push to set them off. Especially Mirum's.  
  
"Well at least you guys know how to take care of yourselves. Not like that fool Rock." Everyone except Mirum glared at Darien. "He didn't even put up a fight against the Vampires and they were being led by a woman. What a wimp. Well it just goes to show you how stupid Duke Red is for letting a bastards child run the Marduk party."  
  
Mirum eyes snapped open and his body tensed as he took a sip of his beer. Everyone watched and waited to see what he would do. No one was more protective over their captain and leader then Mirum and to hear Darien say that about Rock and Duke Red would certainly make anyone's blood boil over. But Mirum's body just relaxed and he continued to drink. The Marduk's frowned, while Darien and the others smirked.  
  
"I knew you didn't have the balls to do anything loser." Darien and the others started laughing.  
  
Mirum finished off his beer and started to stand up. At first it looked like he was getting up to leave, but instead he turned around and punched Darien right in the face. Darien reeled back and crashed onto a table behind him.  
  
"Never will you ever talk about my captain and chief like that. Never again." Mirum shouted as he punched Darien in the face again.  
  
And that's what started the barroom brawl. Everyone stared throwing punches at each other.  
  
Darrel grinned as he through that bastard Donald through the window of the bar. "O yea. Mirum was right. Just ignore them and they do go away." He laughed as he pounced on Donald and started to beat the crap out of him. **  
  
Back at the Marduk central command Rock was in the Marduk training room watching the newest members train. All of the newest Marduk's wore green turtleneck sweaters, and were considered Marduk Apprentices. They were not allowed to carry guns, but stunners until they had graduated to the next rank. The Marduk's that had been here longer and were allowed to carry guns wore blue turtlenecks and were considered Marines. And Marduk's wearing the color red, (like Rock), were Marduk Captains.  
  
As Rock watched the apprentices doing their firing exercises a young apprentice about nine years old ran up to him. His name was Tom but everyone just called him Tommy. He was a cute kid with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was one of Mirum's younger brothers and Tommy wanted desperately to become a Marduk just like his older brother.  
  
"Rock Rock!" He shouted. "Did you see me? Did you see me? I hit my target three times in the head."  
  
"Yes I did see that Tommy. Well done." Rock said smiling at him. Tommy was a good kid and it was hard not to feel happy around him. Even for Rock.  
  
"So do I get to us a real gun now? Can I Rock?" Tommy asked hopefully.  
  
Rock sighed. "Tommy we been through this all before. You know that the only way your going to get your first real gun is when you become a marine. Your still to young to have a gun now."  
  
"Ah man." Tommy said disappointed.  
  
Just then one of the few female members of the Marduk party came running towards Rock. She was a young marine with black hair and looked completely out of breath. "Rock." She gasped. "A group of our Marduk's have started a fight with members of the execution force down at the Metropolitan Bar."  
  
"Ah shit!" Rock growled under his breath. "Just what I don't need. You..." he said pointing to the marine reporting to him. "And you." he finished pointing to a red headed girl marine. "I want you two to come with me and help me break up this fight!"  
  
The two Marduk's nodded their heads and started following Rock to where the Marduk tanks were parked. Tommy started to follow them.  
  
"Can I come with you?" He called out hopefully.  
  
"Sorry Tommy. You have to stay here. It's not safe." Rock shouted back as he and the others sped off leave a disappointed Tommy behind. **  
  
Back at the bar, the fight had now taken to the streets. All the windows of the bar were now broken. Even the door had been torn off its hinges. Darrel was still beating up on Donald on the street corner. Gregory was lying on his back trying his best to hold off Arnold from hitting him. Hudson had just knocked out San and was trying to pull himself off the ground. And Mirum was still beating the crap out of Darien. Blood trickled down the corners of each other's mouths and both were covered in bruises. Mirum had Darien by his shirt and had his arm raised and fist ready to punch Darien in the face.  
  
"Take it back!" Mirum shouted at Darien. "About what you said about Rock!"  
  
"Never." Darien sneered.  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Mirum angrily bashed Darien in the face with his fist and started beating him again. Hudson sat on the ground watching the fight and holding is aching jaw after being punched by San. That's when he saw them.  
  
"Oh hell." He gasped but he wasn't able to warn the others.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Everyone jumped ten feet into the air and turned around to find an angry Rock and the two girl Marduk's standing a few feet from them.  
  
"See sir. Just look at what they did to this place." The Marduk with the black hair gasped.  
  
"Oh boy are you guys in trouble." The red hared Marduk snickered.  
  
Rock said nothing but glared at his fellow Marduk's. Even if they couldn't see Rock's eyes they could see the anger in his tense body.  
  
"Uh oh." Was all they could say.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Next time on metropolis: Well the Marduk's have done it again. I hope Rock won't be too hard on them. But what is he going to tell Duke Red about his Marduk's actions? Stay tuned to find out.  
  
Writer's comment: Sorry for the lack of updates. I had recently started a new job, but it was crap. Big time. I quit not too long ago. Here's a piece of advice, never, ever work at a warehouse. It's the worst. It was like one of those workhouses on TV. Anyway back to the story. Yes to all those who have seen the original manga, Mitchy is based on the original robot that could change his sexual appearance. I did a drawing of him and if I ever figure out my site I'll post it up. Second, the Emmy I'm talking about in this episode is not the Emmy you see in the movie. But she is in the original manga. She's a girl who first befriends Mitchy. A woman who plays (I think Emmy's mother), in the manga looks more like the one in the movie. Go figure? Any way I'm trying to figure out whom Rock should fall in love with. Ruriko the girl from the vampires or one of my own characters? Perhaps a robot? Review to tell me what you think. P.S. Just so you know the first few chapters are explaining some the characters before getting to the plot. It's kind of like a rewrite of how I think the movie should have gone. 


	5. Chapter 4: Love and Hate

Title: Welcome to Metropolis  
  
Plot: Shunsaku Ban came to metropolis to solve one simple case, only to find himself involved in saving the world. As a power-struggle begins between opposing forces over a mythical creature and the power to conquer the world, the question of what it means to be human, to be alive comes into play. Dedicated to Osamu Tezuka.  
  
Chapter 4: Love and Hate  
  
By: rockofmarduk  
  
Writers comment: Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I've been having a little computer trouble lately. First the computer goes down, then I can't get back onto the Internet and now my computers memory bank keeps on going down and its hard to get it back up again. (Sigh) its been a stressful week. P.S. This is probably the longest chapter I've done to date. **  
  
Last time on metropolis: A mysterious man named Dr. Laughton paid a call to Duke Red. Wonder what their up to? And Mitchy (the grandson of Dr. Laughton) made two new friends; a girl named Emmy and Rock. But trouble starts when Rock's fellow Marduk's met up with Polar's execution force and start a barroom fight. But Rock breaks up the fight and "oh" boy are they in big trouble now! **  
  
A little while later in the hallway of the Marduk headquarters...  
  
Rock passed back and forth in front of his Marduk comrades with anger written all over his face. All four of them looked like they had been through hell and back. Their clothes were ripped and they were covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe.  
  
"What the hell were you four idiots thinking?" Rock shouted angrily at his men. "After everything I told you, you just had to pick a fight with Polar's men! How do you think this is going to look to Duke Red when he hears of this? He'll think that I can't control my own men!"  
  
All four of them cringed at Rock's words.  
  
Seeing the looks on their faces Rock calmed himself down before speaking again. "What I want to know is, who started the fight?"  
  
Rock waited for an answer but none came. Rock walked in front of them and glared Mirum in the face. Mirum, who now had a black eye from the fight, refused to look up at him.  
  
"Was it you Mirum?" Rock asked.  
  
"No sir!" Mirum answered as he tried to look at their leader.  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"I don't know sir?"  
  
"I don't know." Rock grumbled the repeated reply and then walked up to interrogate his next suspect.  
  
"I know you Hudson. It must have been you who through the first punch?" He said as he stared eye to eye with Hudson.  
  
"No sir, I didn't." Hudson stammered.  
  
"Then who did it?"  
  
"Well sir it could have been just about anyone in that room? Even one of the waitress's." Hudson chuckled as he tried to put a little humor into the conversation. It didn't work. Rock wasn't the slightest bit amused.  
  
"Well then, since no one will confess to the fight you will all have to be punished." Rock said as he started to pace again. "So starting tomorrow all four of you will join me in my routine robot round in zone-1."  
  
"Ah not zone-1 sir! That's were all the poor people live!" All four of them groaned.  
  
"Yes zone-1and you're going to keep on going down there until I say to stop. I'm going easy on you guys because you're my best friends, but I'm also your commander so I have no choice."  
  
Rock pointed down the hall. "Now go to the infirmary and get bandaged up. Then go straight to your quarters. I don't want to see your faces again until tomorrow. We start at seven sharp so you'd better be ready. Dismissed!"  
  
As all four of the Marduk's started walking down the hall grumbling, they noticed Polar come out of another room with his men in tow. The Marduk execution force noticed the other Marduk's and grinned evilly at them. Polar also noticed Rock and smirking mouthed the word bastard to him. Then they left. It took all of the Marduk's will power not to run after them and beat the crap out of them.  
  
Rock growled under his breath as he began heading towards the shooting range. Not only was it good for some target practice it was a good place for him to get some thinking done. It was obvious that they weren't punished at all for what had happened, which to Rock showed all the signs of a bad leader. A true leader had to discipline his men not let them run wild through the streets. Rock sighed. He needed a vacation.  
  
As Rock turned a corner he saw four Marduk women who had just come out of the shooting range themselves. All of them were very pretty and were of Marine stature. As they walked past Rock, they all blushed and giggled. One even winked at him. Rock wasn't at all surprised by their actions. Rock had heard from one of his friends that he had been voted most eligible Marduk bachelor by the Marduk women and that all of them were interested in dating him. All of this was quite flattering to Rock, but at the moment he had more important things to worry about then girls. **  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Rock, (now in the shooting gallery), put on his earmuffs and began shooting his target, which was nothing more then a large piece of paper with a human outline on it. Not much of a challenge but it would have to do. The only problem was he had so much on his mind that he kept on either missing the target or shooting it in the wrong place. Rock growled out his frustrations.  
  
"Boy you really are a bad shot today Rock." A voice spoke up beside him.  
  
Rock turned to see a chubby young man with sticky-out brown hair standing beside him, ready to shoot his own target. His name was Daisuke and although he is just a year older then Rock and still a marine, he had managed to earned Rock's respect and friendship that landed him second in command of the Marduk's.  
  
"So Rock, is it true what others have been telling me. That those four hotheaded friends of ours started a fight with the execution force?" Daisuke asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yea they did." Rock answered a little melancholy. "You know they really disappointed me today. After everything I told them they still acted like idiots. What were they thinking?"  
  
"Thinking is something that they weren't doing." Daisuke sighed. "But did it ever occur to you that the execution force were more to blame for the fight? I mean it's obvious that they started it."  
  
"Yea I know, but there suppose to know better. I mean I taught them better then that." Rock's mind wandered off for a moment as he remembered a figure from his past. "Maybe if he was still alive and if he was still leader then maybe..."  
  
"Don't think like that Rock!" Daisuke's shout startled Rock from his thoughts.  
  
"You're a good leader Rock." Daisuke continued a little quieter. "He choose you to lead the Marduk's and he made a good chose. You haven't let him or any of us down."  
  
"If I'm such a good leader, then why did the one who started the fight not come forward and tell me?" Rock asked sadly.  
  
Daisuke patted Rock on the shoulder. "Because he's probably scared Rock. He'll come and tell you when he's ready."  
  
Rock just nodded his head in agreement. Daisuke loaded up his gun and grinned at Rock. "So Rock do you think that you can take your head out of the clouds long enough so I can beat your old shooting record? Bet yea I'll win this time?"  
  
Rock grinned at Daisuke, his spirits lifted. "Not a chance." **  
  
Meanwhile in the Marduk infirmary...  
  
"Ouch that hurt!"  
  
Darrel gripped his arm in pain as Pete the Marduk's personal doctor put some iodine on one of the many scratches on his arm. "Damn Rock, damn the execution force, damn the whole freaking world!" Darrel shouted angrily at the floor as Pete finished bandaging his arm.  
  
"Their now. That didn't hurt to much now did it?" Pete asked Darrel sarcastically. Darrel growled at Pete.  
  
Pete was a nice nineteen year old Marduk that took care of any ailing Marduk. He had golden hair that was curled up at the back and had a large piece flopped over the right side of his face and covered his right blue eye. He wore a marine Marduk outfit under his long white doctor's coat and had two armbands on both his right and left arms. On the right was the Marduk symbol and on the left was a white armband with a Red Cross, symbolizing he was a doctor.  
  
Picking up his doctor bag he headed over to where Mirum was sitting on one of the examining tables.  
  
"So Mirum, lets look you over and see were your wounded shall we?" Pete asked as he started checking Mirum. Mirum pushed Pete away.  
  
"It's ok Pete, I'm completely fine." Mirum sighed. "I still can't believe that I started that fight?"  
  
"What Mirum. It was you who did it?" Pete sounded surprised. "I thought you were always so calm and non violent?"  
  
"Yea I know. I just don't what came over me? I'm really sorry I did it."  
  
"Well I'm not!" Darrel interrupted as he climbed off his examining table. "Those little shit's had it coming, and I'm really glad that you stood up to them Mirum."  
  
"Leave him alone Darrel. He doesn't need any complements from you." Hudson spoke up from the other side of the room. Both he and Gregory were siting on another examining table waiting for Pete.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Darrel asked confused. "Are you jealous that Mirum had the guts to fight back while you two hid in your beers?"  
  
"No." Gregory sighed. "It's just that both me and Hudson agree that we shouldn't have disobeyed Rock like that. I think we should all go and apologize to Rock before anything else bad happens."  
  
"Apologize! Are you crazy?" Darrel shouted. "The day I apologize to that bad excuse for a leader, I'll be in a wooden box!"  
  
As the three Marduk's started arguing, Mirum sat quietly on the table thinking. Making his decision he got up off the table and started heading towards the infirmary door.  
  
"Hey Mirum, where are you going?" Pete's question interrupted the other's fighting.  
  
"I'm going to apologize to Rock alone. It's my fault anyway. Can't let you guys take the blame." Mirum said quietly as he left the room.  
  
"I think your nuts pal!" Darrel called after him, then turning to the others. " I've lost all respect for that guy now."  
  
Pete shook his head and turned his attention to Hudson and Gregory. "Ok boys roll up them sleeves. Time to give you guys your injections." He said holding up a large needle.  
  
Everyone groaned. **  
  
Later in Rock's office...  
  
Rock sat at his office desk working on some paper work. The room was neat and tidy, just the way Rock liked things. The room's walls were the colors of aqua and white while his tile floor was aqua and black, except for the large dark purple carpet which lead to Rock's desk. Two large windows on the right side of his office gave him a clear view of the city of metropolis. A table, a file cabinet, and a couch sat at the side of the wall for his own personal usage. He even had his own bathroom.  
  
In front of Rock's wooden desk were a couple of chairs used for visiting guests and Marduk's. The desk itself was all shinny and new, and a nameplate was siting at the front of his desk with the name ROCK OF MARDUK printed across it. A simple lamp sat on the side shinning it's light down on the papers Rock was working on. Rock glanced over for a moment to stare at a picture of himself and Duke Red that was taken of them when he was only five years old. Rock sighed, stretched and yawned in his leather easy chair before continuing on with his paperwork.  
  
That's when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in." He called without looking up from his work.  
  
Mirum walked into Rock's office and stood in front of Rock's desk. Rock looked up at Mirum without a hint of surprise on his face.  
  
"Yes Mirum, what is it?"  
  
Mirum wiped some sweat off his forehead before speaking. "Rock, I came here to confess. I'm the one who started the fight at the bar. The others had nothing to do with it."  
  
Rock put his elbows on his desk and rested his chin against his knuckles. He studied Mirum carefully before speaking. "I had a feeling it was you."  
  
Mirum looked up at Rock surprised. "But sir. You knew it was I the whole time. How did you know and why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Rock smirked. "Question one; I knew it was you because you refused to look into my eyes while I was questioning you and the others. All the other Marduk's looked me straight in the eye because they had nothing to hide, but you were too embarrassed to even raise your head."  
  
Mirum looked down at the ground feeling guilty.  
  
"As for question two;" Rock continued. "I didn't say anything because I wanted you to come to me on your own and confess. And you did, and I'm very proud of you Mirum."  
  
Mirum looked up with a smile "Thank you sir."  
  
"But!" Rock quickly interrupted. Just because you confessed doesn't mean I'm not going to drop the punishment."  
  
"But I started the fight, not the others." Mirum argued back.  
  
"Yes, but the others should have known better. They should have stopped the fight before it even started." Rock shot back.  
  
Mirum wasn't at all surprised by Rock's angry outburst and just nodded his head. "Yes sir." he said quietly.  
  
Quieting himself down Rock spoke again. "Hopefully after this incident you and the others will learn something about respect and be the brave upstanding men your suppose to be and..."  
  
Someone screams suddenly interrupted Rock. Both Rock and Mirum ran out into the hall just in time to see Darrel go running past them with Pete, Hudson, and Gregory hot on his heals.  
  
"There's no way in hell your going to put the needle into me pal!" Darrel shouted back at Pete.  
  
Pete held up the needle to show Darrel. "Darrel it's not that big, see look. It's not going to hurt you."  
  
Darrel screamed even loader and ran even faster. The others picked up the pace and followed him down the hall. Mirum and Rock stood there with blank looks on their faces, a little bit shocked and embarrassed at the scene that had just ran past them. Mirum finally broke the silence.  
  
"So, what were you saying about becoming brave and upstanding men?"  
  
In Duke Red's office...  
  
At the same time Duke Red himself sat at his office desk staring out at the great city of Metropolis from his own window. Unlike Rock's office though, Duke Red's was way more luxurious. Glossy green floors and shinning red and golden walls as far as the eye could see. His horseshoe shaped desk was of the same colors and had many pictures on it. All of which were of the same young blond hared girl. One showed the girl running down a path with her long blond hair and bluish purplish dress flying behind her. The next one showed her sitting on a bench with a white dove sitting on her hand. And the last one showed Duke Red himself siting on a couch holding the little girl in his arms. They looked so happy together. Duke Red sighed as he reached over and picked up the last photo and studied it more closely. He was staring at the photo for so long that he didn't notice someone enter his office.  
  
"Duke Red sir, may I have a word with you?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"If you must." Duke Red sighed as he sat the photo down. "What is it Laura?"  
  
Laura was Duke Red's personal secretary and a beautiful one at that. She had long brown hair; most of it was up in a bun on top of her head with long strands flowing down her back. She wore a pair of glasses that covered her hazel eyes and made her look like a bookworm. She wore a simple white blouse that showed off her large breasts and slim waist and a green skirt which some people thought was way too short for her. If it weren't for her voluptuous body no man would even give her a glance.  
  
"Sir here's the rest of the reports you asked for. They also include the reports from this morning." Laura said softly as she handed him a folder full of papers.  
  
"Thank you Laura, I'll look at them in the morning." Red responded as he sat the folder on his desk and returned to looking out the window. Red then realized that Laura had not left yet. "Is there something else Laura?"  
  
"Yes sir. I thought I saw Rock going down into zone-1 today. Did you know he was there?"  
  
"Yes I know Laura, I sent him there myself. We need someone to bring order and discipline to that crummy zone and he's the best."  
  
"Yes I know but sir. I've read Rock's last report and it said that he came in contact with the robot leader of the attack and he himself almost became a victim. I'm worried that at his age he could get seriously hurt. Sir I know it's none of my business to say but I think you should take Rock off this Marduk detail... For his own saftey that is."  
  
Duke Red peered over his chair with an eyebrow raised. He then smirked at Laura. "Why Laura, I had no idea you cared so much for Rock's well being." Closing his eyes he rested his chin against his knuckles and his smirk grew even larger. "I guess you think that the safest place to put Rock is in your own bed. Preferably with you in it I suppose?"  
  
" No sir!" Laura said trying to sound surprised. " I'm just saying sir that I don't think he's fit enough to be handling this kind of assignment. That's all."  
  
Laura turned to the side shifting her short skirt and showing off her magnificent figure to Duke Red. This little maneuver did not by any chance go unnoticed by Duke Red. Whenever she came into his office she would silently flirt with him and with Rock when he came here. Usually it was her way of getting what she wanted from men by seducing them, but it didn't work with either Red or Rock. Duke Red gave her body a look over before shaking his head and turning back to the window. He had to keep his mind on the topic instead of the subject in front of him.  
  
"I know about the feelings you have for my adopted son Laura." Duke Red continued as he glanced at the photo of the young girl on his desk. "He may be young but he's the best we have and I wouldn't trust anyone else with this assignment. So let's just leave it at that."  
  
"Yes sir." Laura quietly said. Sighing, she started making her way to the office door for a quick exit. Just then part of the office door opened and Rock walked in. Making himself comfortable, Rock leaned against the closed part of the door with his arm's crossed, waiting for Laura to leave. As she walked by, Laura wondered if Rock ever gave her a look over behind those dark glasses? Her question was answered when she saw out of the corner of Rock's dark sunglasses his eyes watching as her short skirt rid up and down her long sexy legs.  
  
After Laura left Rock shocked his head. "Women." Rock muttered to himself as he headed towards Red's desk. It still amazed Rock how large his father's office was. Duke Red turned around in his throne like chair and smiled at Rock.  
  
"Hello Rock. What's this I'm hearing about your Marduk's attacking Polar's Marduk's?"  
  
Rock groaned to himself. He had been praying all day that Duke Red wouldn't find out about the fight but by the looks of things God let him down this time. Realizing he needed to respond to Duke Red's question, he quickly and thoroughly explained everything that had happened up to this moment. The expression on Duke Red's face was one of disappointment to say the least after Rock was finished.  
  
"Rock, do you know the reason why you're the head of the Marduk's?" Duke Red asked.  
  
""Because I was appointed by the last leader of the Marduks."  
  
"Besides that. You became leader because you are strong and you knew how to handle your men. Now after hearing about what happened today from Polar, (like we didn't know it was him who told.), one would think I would reprimand you for your failure to control your own men. But I know you better then they do and I trust you with the job put before you. Never give up on yourself and stop listening to those foolish words of Polar's. No matter what you do I'll always be proud of you. Never forget that Rock."  
  
"Yes father." Rock replied proudly at his father's words.  
  
Duke Red frowned when he said this. "Rock how many times must I tell you that I am not your father?" Red said in an almost whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Rock replied sadly. But under his breath he added. "You use to let me call you that when she was still around."  
  
"Your dismissed Rock. Have a goods nights sleep. I expect you up bright and early tomorrow." Duke Red finished as he returned to window.  
  
Rock bowed and quietly exited the office. Passing Laura's desk outside he noticed that she wasn't sitting in her normal place. Usually when Duke Red worked late Laura would also stay behind to help him and only leave when he did. And sometimes she'd hit on Rock even if the Duke were only a few feet away. Rock shock this memory from his head not really caring one way or the other where Laura was. Taking the elevator down he discovered the place empty except for a few sweeper bots cleaning the floors.  
  
Rock decided to use the shortcut through the wheel room to get to his quarters. The wheel room was just that, a large room with giant wheels that helped run and powers the ziggurat itself. Water ran just underneath the wheels, bathing them in an aqua colored light. It even had it's own railway going along just above the water and just under the wheel's themselves. It was an interesting place were Rock sometimes came to think. But right now all Rock wanted to do was go to bed and forget all about today.  
  
As Rock made his way across the catwalk he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Hello Rock. Feeling a little bit tired are we?"  
  
"Hello Laura." Rock said quietly as he turned around to face her.  
  
Laura herself was leaning up against a desk near an old chalkboard, next to the wheel rooms doorway. Her glasses were resting on the tip of her nose and her seductive eyes gave Rock a good looking over. More of her hair had been let down from its bun and was now cascading down her back and shoulders. Her white blouse was no longer tucked in and the top of her blouse was unbuttoned showing off her lacey pink bra underneath. Rock swallowed hard at the site of Laura as she rubbed her legs together and very gently touched her lacey bra.  
  
"What's the matter Rock? You act as you never seen a woman before." Laura said seductively as she started walking towards Rock.  
  
"Well I've never seen a woman show herself off as much as you had before." Rock gulped as he tried to back away from Laura only to find himself backing into another desk, trapping him.  
  
"Now Rock, I have a hard time believing that you're still a virgin?" Laura whispered softly as she moved in closer to Rock. "Maybe its about I help you out in that department?"  
  
As Laura pressed herself up against him, Rock suddenly felt a strange presser between his legs that caused his pants to tighten up on him. His chest also tightened up, making it hard for him to breathe. It was a strange new feeling that Rock had never felt before. It was also making him quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright Laura, what do you want and what are you up too?" Rock growled as he started to lose his patients with her.  
  
"Why Rock whatever do you mean?" Laura asked innocently. "I'm only trying to make you happy Rock. Both you and Duke Red." Laura slowly began undoing the rest of her top revealing her nicely rounded breasts, covered by her pink bra. "Maybe I should show Duke Red what I was willing to offer you? I'm sure he'd except it being a real man and all."  
  
"Leave now Laura!" Rock shouted angrily at her and pointed to the door. "Get out before I decide to tell father about your proposed prostitution!" Rock's face was now bright red from both embarrassment and anger at what she said.  
  
Laura giggled and grinned evilly at Rock. "Run along home then Rock. I think it's well past you bedtime." She said with a wave of her hand.  
  
Rock glared at her for a moment before heading towards the exit. Laura smirked as she twirled a strand of hair with her finger. "He'll be back. I know he'll be back."  
  
As Laura began heading back to her post, she didn't see a figure standing just above where her and Rock were standing, leave. **  
  
Emmy made her way back from the wheel room and decided to visit her aunt before going to her own room. It was really late and if she wanted to get up early to sell her flowers she needed sleep. She still couldn't believe what she had just seen and heard. Laura had made a pass at Rock.  
  
"But she's to old for him." Emmy thought as she knocked on her aunt's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." A voice called from inside. Emmy turned the knob and let herself in.  
  
"Auntie Enmy, it's me." Emmy called as she placed her box of flowers on a table. The room she was in was small but cozy. A large bed was near the window, a private balcony, and a dresser with a large mirror and with it's own bathroom made the room look like it was a palace all on its own. A woman, who was a little, bit taller than Emmy came out from her bathroom. She had dark brown hair that was held back by a headband and had brown eyes. She wore a simple brown and white dress with a high collar. Enmy was the head maid here in the Ziggurat and handled all the needs of Duke Red and his guests. Emmy was the daughter of Enmy's older sister and was staying with her because she had a much better chance of a better life on the top zone then living in zone-1.  
  
"Emmy where have you been. Do you know how late its getting?" Enmy asked her niece as she walked over to the table.  
  
"I know, I sorry. But I had such a great day today, that I just lost track of the time." Emmy exclaimed as she started to tell Enmy about her day. "First I made five dollars and three cents selling my flowers. And then I met this nice boy and we became friends. But I never found out his name because he had to leave in a hurry. I hope I will get to see him again." Emmy decided to leave out the part about her almost getting hit by the Marduk's van knowing that her aunt would freak-out.  
  
Enmy just nodded her head as she went on about her business. "Emmy where exactly are you getting those flowers to sell in the first place?" Enmy asked curiously.  
  
"Ah, from a friend." Emmy replied rather nervously not wanting to tell her aunt the truth about where she got them. Enmy just excepted her answer and went back to tidying her room.  
  
"Auntie Enmy, you know about most things that go on here at the Ziggurat don't you?" Emmy asked remembering the Laura and Rock incident.  
  
"Yes, just about everything that goes on. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was using the short-cut through the wheel room when I saw Rock and Laura together. And well, Laura was trying to.... You know?" Emmy played with her skirt as she tired to explain to her aunt without getting to descriptive. "Get Rock interested in her, but he refused. And well, I've been trying to figure out why she would do that, I mean she's older then Rock. I mean she could be mistaken for his mother for peat's sake."  
  
Enmy looked at her niece and sighed as she tired to figure out the proper way of explaining Laura's behavior to Emmy. "Well Emmy, Laura is what we like to refer to as an ass-kisser (oh yea very proper). She's always willing to sleep with just about anyone to get to the top and use every trick in the book to get what she wants. She's been after both Duke Red and Rock ever since she started working here. If I were you Emmy, I'd stay as far away from that woman as you possibly can. Ok."  
  
"Ok auntie Enmy, I will." Emmy said as se rested her chin in her hands. Even though she was satisfied with her aunts answer she was now worried. "I know that I can stay away from her but can Rock?" **  
  
Later that night...  
  
She stood on top of one of the larger buildings in metropolis. Her multi- colored tail feathers blew back gently through the wind as she watched the Ziggurat from her perch. Spotlights around the Ziggurat could be seen lighting up the sky and making the stars shine like diamonds. The entire city with its multi colored machines and two story buildings, looked like it belonged in heaven itself.  
  
"So beautiful." She said with a sigh. "Lets hope by the time this evil ends it will still remain this way?"  
  
With this said, she spread her golden wings and took off towards her next destination.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time on metropolis: When a client of Detective Shunsaku Ban's is murdered Ban will stop at nothing to find the killer and find out the secret which led to his death. 


End file.
